Hunters use a variety of mechanical devices to mimic the sounds that game animals make. This mimicry is intended to entice an animal into range for the hunter to see the animal and decide whether to attempt to take the animal. Consequently, hunters and game call makers are constantly trying to make the mimicry more appealing to the game animal. Among the game animals enticed by the widest number of different types of calls made by hunters is the wild turkey. Turkey calls come as friction calls including box calls and pot calls, mouth calls, pre-recorded calls, reed calls and probably a few more, each trying to get the right pitch, tone, and repetitiveness to entice a gobbler within range. Each of the forgoing have limitations and advantages when compared to each other. Most of the limitation is concerned with the vibratory quality of the materials used to mimic the sound.